


Handling Rejection 13/15

by haldoor



Series: Handling Rejection [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> No spoilers; nothing beyond rejection and the aftermath<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own; don't profit<br/><b>Author’s Notes:</b> A story written in drabble form: Danny rejects Steve; Steve doesn't react very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling Rejection 13/15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> I think we may be getting to the crux of the matter!

"One: we work together."

Steve frowns, placing his towel on a kitchen chair, and gets a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Two: I have Grace to think about."

Steve lifts an eyebrow as he sits on the towel, but doesn't interrupt.

"Three: I had no idea you were gay."

"Bisexual." Steve eyes Danny sideways.

"Okay, bisexual. Fine. Either way, I didn't know."

Steve nods, still frowning.

"Four: I'm not… gay, or even bisexual."

"Why are we having this conversation, again?"

Danny ignores this.

"Five: I'm scared shitless by the whole idea that I am… not gay and yet… yet…"

~


End file.
